The Test
by angel-brokensorrow
Summary: An alternate journey through the Time Compression. What if something went wrong before and after the Sorceress battles in the Commencement Room? What if the GFs refused to help? Please R&R! Slight Squinoa
1. Chapter One

**The Test**

* * *

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, any of its characters or affiliates. I mean, if I did, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?? 

Words in brackets and in italics are thoughts…Squall's thoughts. EX.) _(The document Manager sucks)_

Flashbacks are just plain ol' italics. The italics that are separated from the rest of the writing with lines are _not_ flashbacks. They are in the present…alright?

**Author's Note- **If you read this, it would be best if you had finished the game, Final Fantasy 8 or at least are very close to. This is just a little piece I wrote to get rid of my Writer's Block. So if it's a little weird…well…sorry. !! It was _supposed_ to be really short…but then it grew…and grew…and grew…but it still has no plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_As friends, don't forget one another! _

_As friends, believe in one another! _

_Believe in your friends' existence!_

_And they'll also believe in yours. _

_To be friends, to like one another, and to love one another... _

_You can't do these things alone. _

_You need somebody. _

_You need love and friendship for this mission!_

_And the courage to believe it. _

_It's all about love, friendship, and courage!_

_I'm counting on you guys!_

_(Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa....)_ Squall Leonhart looked to his side, catching just glimpses of his comrades' faces. His friends' faces. _(I see you…do you see me?) _A certain raven haired girl caught his eye. Rinoa Heartilly. She could be named as his Sorceress, as he was knight to her. As much as he hated to admit it…he had fallen for her. Suddenly, she began to plunge down faster into the place that extend from all sides endlessly. His heart began to pound fearfully inside of him. But then she slowed, and calm flowed through him again.

The fall down through time compression was more than a little freaky for Squall. As he fell, the wind naturally flapped the extra fabric in his clothing. But the strangest thing was…he felt nothing. Missing was the coolness of the fall, the weight of gravity. It simply did not exist.

"Where are we supposed to go!?" Quistis asked, her voice echoing eerily. Squall turned slight towards her.

"To Edea's house!"he answered loudly.

"I'll...probably disappear..." Rinoa murmured dejectedly.

"Just stay by my side. I won't let you disappear!!!" The sorceress looked up and nodded, flying closer to him.

Looking around the large time anomaly they were in, he squinted. The sides were a mix of dozens, even thousands of shades of blue. They blended together in swirls. White streams floated around gently against the blue background, like clouds in the sky. Except these were no clouds. They couldn't be.

Creatures, both large and small seemed to plummet down with them. He wasn't close enough to see them…but…he knew they were ugly. Hundreds of thousands of rock-like shapes, both big and small floated around them. They weren't so much solid as they were liquid. They gave off a metallic shine, but clearly images were showed. Squall recognized many…but others he was sure were the future. It must have taken great amounts of luck to pass by those things without touching them.

For a moment, Squall wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next once they were in the Time Compression. Were they supposed to go out of the Time Compression? Were they supposed to dive down faster? Would Squall risk breaking the barriers between dimensions?

_(No…I can't…I just have to believe…in them…in my friends.) _Suddenly, another woman began to fall faster than the rest. From his view, she was at risk of being compressed. The strain was unbearable. He felt as if he was being crushed. But despite his own pain, Squall felt his heart lurch for her…Quistis Trepe. The former instructor…his former instructor. The one who he told off after she confided in him. But somehow, he thought he did what was right. After all, if he had given her the sympathy she was searching for, she might have not become the strong woman she was now. Suddenly, the pain stopped and Quistis slowed.

A sudden sound, a snap, caught his attention. He turned and twisted around in an attempt to find the source of the sound. As he turned to look over his shoulder from his dive, a shadow appeared over him. The light from above was blocked by something falling. Something big.

Squall's eyes, blue like a peaceful sea, widened in surprise and horror. Not for himself though. For the man falling unconscious into him. With a gasp, he fell back, the weight of the man pushing him faster forward. He barely avoided colliding into Rinoa. He clutched Zell with one hand. The uneven distribution of weight made him turn faster and faster. The figures of the people behind him were slowly fading, and so were their panic and grief stricken faces.

**Believe in your friends' existence! And they'll also believe in yours.**

Squall looked at the man whose weight he was carrying. Zell Dincht. He didn't see much of his face, but he didn't need too. Despite his appearance which was almost transparent, a black tattoo was still imprinted on his left cheek. It was a simple dragon-like shape. A thought struck him with surprising fierceness. _(No one believed in him…so he's disappearing.)_

**As friends, believe in one another!**

He shut his eyes firmly and thought, despite the circumstances, despite the fear of death. Zell was a hot dog fanatic. He'd eat as much hot dogs as he could get his hands on. He was surprisingly healthy. In fact, half the Garden bet that Zell would be classified as 'overweight' in the last SeeD Health Inspection. Those people lost quite a bit of gil that day. He had no weapon specialty because he was a martial artist. His specialty was weaponless combat. Squall opened his eyes and looked at Zell again.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was now fully opaque. But now a new problem presented itself….Squall, himself, was becoming transparent with each passing second…or were they minutes? It was clear that the rest of them thought him and Zell were dead. The grip on the martial artist was slipping. _(Believe in me, Rinoa…believe…) _Even as that thought entered his mind, a new fear entered his heart. If his grasp on Zell failed, then…what would happen to the martial artist? Would he get sucked into Time Compression forever? The thought of himself never so much as developed in his conscious.

He tried to climb upward, back towards the rest of the orphanage gang. He only flew several feet before falling again. The extra weight pulled him down. _(Dammit Zell…do you have to eat all those hotdogs?) _He narrowed his eyes in thought. _(How do I wake him up? How??)_ Squall began to shaking him slightly in hope that he would wake. And wake he did. Zell's eyes snapped open in slight panic. Squall didn't have to hear him to know that he was cursing. He looked to him and mouthed the words 'Time Compression'. The martial artist's eyes widened. At where they were and Squall's appearance. 'Try to climb up, okay?' He squinted and nodded. Then Squall let go and dived down into the darkness, sparing one glance over his shoulder.

__Squall looked down and welcomed the darkness as it swallowed him whole. The splash of water accompanied the fall. __

* * *

_Who are you?_

_**Time,** Power, **Fate**, **Love**, Peace, **Life, **_

_I…I don't understand._

****

_They **rule** us…they rule all. _

_What…what are you talking about??Who are you? _

_I am **everything** and nothing. _

_Everything and nothing…?_

_I **create, destroy, shape and control** the world at my bidding. _

_What do you want from me?_

_Life…power...love…patience…**comprehension**…destruction_

_Whatever._

****

**_Breathe _**_and you shall live. _

_What are you talking about??_

**_Love _**_and you shall be loved._

_Stop toying with me!!_

_**Destroy** and you shall be destroyed-_

_Who are you???_

_I am everything and nothing. _

_I create, destroy, mold and control life at** will**. _

_The one the only._

****

**_I_**_ **have neither beginning nor end.** _

_Leave me alone!! _

_I am alive **but** do not live. _

_I **listen **but I do not** hear**. _

_I kill…but I do not **destroy**. _

_I rule…but I cannot **control**. _

_I create…but I cannot give **life**. _

_I watch…but I do not **see.**_

_**I love…but I am not loved. **_

_I speak…but none **listen**. _

_STOP IT!! I CAN'T!! JUST…_

_I live…but **time** never passes. _

_…LEAVE ME ALONE_

_I eat…but I cannot **taste.** _

_THE VOICES!! TOO MUCH!!_

_**Deceit, darkness…hate, destruction….lies, betrayal…lust…sins…**_

_Please…just stop the voices. _

_I sin…but I am not **guilty**. _

_Please…Rinoa…Quistis…Zell…help…_

_I cannot overcome **rules and boundaries**, yet I break all guidelines. _

_You plead for **silence**. You call for friends. _

_I do not have **friends…**_

_Seifer…Irvine…Selphie…send him away…make them go away. _

_I do not have **enemies** either…for I rule everything and nothing. _

_None know I exist, yet many **pray** to me everyday. _

_What do you want? _

_Heed our words and you shall be **forgiven. **_

_What words? _

_You will destroy all you love…you must not **fight** the destruction. **Embrace** it…and you shall be **healed. **_

_NO!! I WILL NOT!!! I CAN'T!! GO AWAY!!! LEAVE!!_

_You **must** obey **for **life **can** play** harsh** tricks on a **fool's** mind!! Do AS I SAY!!_

_NO!! I WILL NOT!!!_

_**We control all…we see all.**_

****

**_Roll the dice._**

****

**_Spin the wheel._**

****

**_Flip the coin._**

****

**_When you call…we will not come…_**

****

****

_TBC…_

* * *

**Author's Note- **Weird right? Well, I know it's confusing so if you just stay with me to the very end, it should answer questions that popped into your heads. Although if you have questions, I will answer them. Anyways, I need help. I'm not sure what genre it should be so if anyone can give me some suggestions, it would be great. Thanks for reading now...please **review**!! 

_Special Thanks-_ Ki-Kiri...a patient and hard working beta.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

_(So much…black…can't…see…where am I?)_ Squall looked around, but saw nothing…there was simply nothing to see…yet. _(What were the voices? Why were they talking to me? Oh, great, Leonhart…you're a schizophrenic. Yayness.) _He sighed and sat up brushing off his clothes. A duck feather was lodged between his gunblade and unbeknownst to him, in his hair. _(Damn ducks!_) After Squall had fallen into the darkness, he fell into water. _(Really, REALLY cold water…) _Then he fell _out _of water and _in_ to the sky…and into thousands of squawking ducks. What happened next was the oddest thing. The birds seemed to make some kind of spiral tunnel around him. Suddenly, the birds disappeared, shaping the tunnel walls around him. Colors of all kinds practically blinded him.

Squall stood, his legs and arms slightly aching for no apparent reason. _(Where the hell am I??) _Just as the thought entered his mind, something behind him appeared. But he was so occupied by his thoughts that it went unnoticed. It was a portal to say the least. A vortex of swirling mists and colors. Instantly jolting him from his thoughts, something-_someone_- fell into him from the back, knocking him down; face first, to the floor. He landed with a very subdued yelp. He felt more weight pile on top of him. He clenched his teeth in pain. Who knew people could weigh so much?

"Ow!! THAT HURT!!"a voice cried out, not nearly as deep as most men were, but it was definitely male. _(Probably Zell.)_

"I didn't get hurt!! A nice cushion helped me!!" a bright, bouncy voice called out. It was the loudest voice he had ever heard. She _must_ have been shouting. He felt pokes on the back of his head and neck. "Hey…this cushion's warm!!" At that point, Squall felt like screaming. The second person sitting on his legs disappeared.

"Are you sure you're not sitting on someone?" a very amused voice asked, barely keeping the laughter out of her tone. _(Oh shit…Quistis _knows_ Selphie's sitting on me. Damn…I bet she was sitting on me too…)_

"Get the fuck off me!" he growled lowly, inaudibly sighing in relief when Selphie stood with a gasp.

"HOLY SHI-It's talking!! THE CUSHION'S TALKING!!!" she screamed hoarsely. Tiredly, Squall sat up, wincing with each word the SeeD shouted. _(Schizophrenia, pounding headache, pain in back…this night-or is it day?- is getting better and better.) _The darkness began to fade, and a bright light appeared, illuminating the room. He rubbed his eyes, painfully adjusting to the light change. He peered around the room. _(I know this room.) _

In every inch of the room, except the narrow walkway connecting doors, sheer, pure white material hung from the ceiling. In any other scenario, the room would have been beautiful, even enchanting but instead, it gave off an eerie glow. Two large doors, one on opposite sides of the room were commanding drawing attention instantly. They were more intimidating than the hanging material was.

The double doors were just taller than Irvine. They were intricately carved, with patterns drawn on.

"Squall?!" A female asked breathlessly. It was different than the two other voices that spoke previously. This voice was softer, more feminine, and familiar in so many ways. But more importantly, it made his heart leap. Squall turned in the direction of the voice so quickly, it almost gave him whiplash. His intense eyes scanned the woman in front of him. His heart ached to hug her…but not here…not in front of _them._

"Hey…" he murmured, a slight smile on his lips, one that was just barely visible from first glance. The sorceress gave him a huge, relieved grin and practically ran to hug him. The force knocked him back slightly, but Rinoa went on her knees to level the height difference and tightened the hold on his neck even more. His hands were placed very lightly on her waist, aware of the attention they were getting from their four companions. _(Dammit…look away Quistis..and wipe that smirk off your face Irvine!)_

"I knew you were alive…I knew it. Hyne…I was so afraid…" she whispered. For the first time in a long time, he felt a pang of heartache. _(Heartache…you're becoming soft Leonhart.) _He gently pushed her away from him and smiled again, except this time, it was a little wider. _(I missed you…) _

Rinoa looked at him-lovingly?-and took his hand in hers. The other hand, plucked the duck feather out of his hair. "I missed you too."

Behind them, Quistis cleared her throat in a not-so-obvious-way. They exchanged smiles that they thought Squall wouldn't see. "I'm sorry to break up the party over there but…uh…we have a sorceress to fight," the instructor broke in. Little did she know, she would be right in so many ways.

Rinoa blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah…you're right…so…let's…let's go!" she announced, standing up. Selphie grinned and shared a look with Irvine before bursting out in to laughter. Squall felt the burning sensation creep up to his face, a tinge of red coloring his cheeks. Despite his efforts to stop the blush, it soon gave his face a pink glow.

"OH HYNE!!" Selphie exclaimed between giggles. Breath came rarely. "Squall's BLUSHING!!!" she gasped again before collapsing into another fit of laughter. _(Oh crap…what the heck did I get myself into?)_

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?" Squall asked dryly, somewhat annoyed. For over 5 minutes Selphie had been giggling to no end. Even _Irvine and Zell_ stopped laughing after a minute. It didn't sit well to anyone-except Selphie-that they had to stay in the large and chillingly quiet room. The stillness set everybody on edge.

"Yeah…I am," Selphie said brightly, still a bit of hiccupping left in her. Hesitantly, they stood up, eyeing the door warily…except Selphie. "So does anybody know where we are?" Irvine smiled.

"This was Ede-Matron's chambers before the Parade. Technically…we're in Deling City. Welcome to…The Commencement Room!" He exclaimed. Rinoa surveyed the room with a frightening familiarity.

"What do you think is behind that door?" she whispered, a hand gripping her upper right arm, the arm where her shooting star lay strapped tightly. Rinoa closed the distance between her and Squall.

"I don't know," Squall admitted. He took a quick overview of his companions. Selphie had a bright smile on her face. Zell and Irvine were tense. Quistis was more than a little scared along with Rinoa. _(Everybody knows what's going to happen…they're preparing for the worst.) _A sudden thought came barrelling through him so fast, he almost stopped in his tracks although the quickness of the thought wasn't the only thing that he paused for. It was the thought itself. _(They're preparing to die…to face Ultimecia..to face death.) _He stopped by the door, all of them quickly halting as well.

"I don't think we're going to fight Ultimecia yet. I don't think so. I mean…this looks the same…" Squall said. Quistis nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah…I get what you mean…Ulti's in the future, so this room should look much different…it doesn't…" she said. "No…we're probably going to face one of her minions or something."

"C'mon guys..let's just go in there in KICK….SOME…..BUTT!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie cried, pulling out her nunchaku and holding it up in the air.

"Is she on something?" Zell whispered to Irvine, who was looking at her for the first time in surprise. The cowboy shook his head, his eyes still locked on her.

"I have _no_ idea." Suddenly the door swung open on its own accord.

Silence. None of them moved their eyes trained on the chair in front of them. Or…more likely, the person on the chair. The room was much like the other they had been in. Sheer white material hung from the ceiling. However none interfered with the sight of the person on the chair. At first glance, it would be Edea. The headpiece was identical. But to those who know better…_(Matron? No…it can't be matron…not her…someone else…it _has_ to be someone else…) _

The woman slowly stood from the chair, clad in the exact same dress the Edea wore. The revealing violet dress. But she quickly stepped aside, to the left and turned, facing them. It began to blur from there. The movement was unclear, and seemed like slow-motion. Her face was blurred. _(It's not Matron…)_

The woman held her arm straight up. Instinctively, the held their weapons at ready. A flash of light blinded them for a moment…then the battle began.

* * *

_::A/N-I have no idea what 'Telekinetic Punch' or 'Creepy Touch' looks like so I'm making it up. _

The dimness of the room disappeared as did the eeriness. Instead a sense of welcomed familiarity overwhelmed Squall. The wonderful salty smell of the sea wafted slowly towards them. Behind them the waves pounded the shores. _(What the…why are we in Balamb?)_ They stood on the wide stone walkway that rounded the entrance of the Balamb Hotel.

"Yo Squall!" It was at that time when he finally noticed that the Edea look-alike was not in front of them. Rather someone else replaced her. "Guys….I think we got company," Zell called, his eyes trained on the being in front of them.

To Squall's far right, Selphie reported that it-she-was a "Sorceress" of some kind. This "sorceress" was abnormally tall, almost double Squall's height. A somewhat bulky purple headpiece and a sheer pink veil trailing down her back gave her the image of a princess…but this was anything but. Two small spirals of yellow material hung from the headpiece, one on either side of her head. Instead of the usually, tanned, peach or much darker skin colors, the "Sorceress" had bluish skin and a dark blue that was presumably the hair.

Her face was heavily coated with make-up. She would look like a clown if not for the dress. The skirts were slim, they hung around her but whenever she walked, or casted a spell, they moved with her legs. Her hands were covered with large, almost comedic white gloves. The bodice was somewhat revealing, the neckline low, but not nearly as low as Edea's violet dress. Colors seemed to be randomly splattered on her dress, but it was quite flattering…if anybody else was wearing it.

Beside her, large pink beams of light appeared, circling around some invisible object. Another figure floated down and landed, all within the lights. This woman was almost exactly like the "Sorceress" beside her, except she had a red trim on her dress. They both moved their hands oddly, waiting for an attack…or perhaps preparing one?

"Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa…provide backup…_long ranged._ Zell…Selphie…shall we?" He ended the order with a wicked grin. They clashed together. Rinoa did her best trying to protect the three 'frontline' people from the magical onslaught these "Sorceresses" had. Quistis and Irvine did provide the back up; although, Irvine had a _much_ easier time doing so. Soon, Zell and Selphie's combined attacks led the first "Sorceress" to be defeated. She spun in one place, so fast, it was just a blur. Her height began to get higher but simultaneously getting thinner before disappearing altogether. Their surroundings changed instantly from the City of Balamb to the streets of Esthar.

Beams of light shone again. Quickly, both Selphie and Zell jumped back in pain. Zell's arm and leg were burnt. They weren't severe…but they were very close to. Selphie's left hand was littered with cuts. Just as Zell looked back at Rinoa, questioningly, the "Sorceress" had just landed. Rinoa shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry.' Despite their battle experience, they were not prepared for what the "Sorceresses" had under their sleeves.

Squall had single-handedly taken his enemy down although he was left heavily injured. It seemed that Rinoa's magic couldn't help him for some reason. Her disappearance was identical to the "Sorceress" before her. Almost immediately, four other "Sorceresses" Of the exact same appearance, appeared. Except, it was totally unknown to the six of them until the last possible moment. Selphie, Zell and Irvine were of course preoccupied with their "Sorceress." Rinoa, double tasking, tending to Squall's wounds with Quistis and also protecting her friends against the sorceress. It was Squall who noticed them first. It was he who shouted for Quistis to move out of the way. But it was Rinoa who took the brunt of the hit.

It was totally invisible to the naked eye. To Squall's eyes at the very least. But from the look on his sorceress's face, from the surprised etched there, she saw it coming. The "Sorceress" lifted a white gloved hand and held it outward, palm up. In fact, all four "Sorceresses" did the same movements at the same time. Rinoa held Adel and Edea's power…but four of them could easily overpower her. And that they did.

At once, Rinoa was knocked back. Blue and purple sparks and dust twirled around her as electricity sparked through her body. _(Rinoa…!!!) _Pain numbed the tears boiling in his eyes. Her body shook. For a split-second, her head faced his, revealing her dull and glassy eyes, despite the fact that her face was upside down. Soon, her body was still…_too_ still. Not a muscle moved. Before Squall could do anything. Before Quistis could check Rinoa's pulse…she disappeared, angels floated down to her and erased her existence here…she was swallowed into time. _(NO!!! RINOA!!!)_

* * *

Soon after, everything went downhill. Without Rinoa's magical protection from the "sorceresses" they were left vulnerable for the onslaught of magic. Once those four "Sorceresses" were downed, already Selphie was gone. Presumably dead, trapped in the Time compression. But more waves of "Sorceresses" came.

These came with bright yellow beams pretty much blinded them. The "Sorceress" levitated down with a round shield that pulsated colors around her. She wore a large robe. Bright colors of red, orange and yellow were present. They too were abnormally tall, almost double Squall's height. A deep black dress with a red bodice was seen from under the robe. The dress was more than a little odd with yellow streaks down the side of the skirt and black necking. Her chest, however, was barely covered. But neither Squall nor Irvine noticed for they were still grieving. They fought still, with fury and determination but inside…there was nothing…just a void.

Four of these "Sorceresses" came immediately, swooping down on them. Each person took on one on their own. Once Zell and Irvine were done with their "Sorceress" they began to help Squall and Quistis. The background of the battle changed three times throughout this conflict. They started the fight in Deling City, then Trabia before settling into Timber. Before long, the two remaining "Sorceresses" were twirling into nothing with their evil laugh. Presumably dead. A heavy quiet settled on them. They were tired from fighting…but even more tired from the losses they were hit with. Squall sat on one of the benches. _(Selphie and Rinoa…Rinoa…gone…dead…I couldn't protect her…I should have…I failed…I was supposed to be her knight…) _Someone was behind him. They put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Squall…there was nothing you could do…it wasn't your fault," Quistis said softly. Without looking at her Squall knew there was pity in her eyes. Without even looking at her, he shook his head and stood, immediately stepping away.

"Whatever," he muttered, sheathing his gunblade. Sighing Quistis turned away from him and walked towards Irvine and Zell, sparing one last glance back at the gunblade wielder.

_(**You can't do these things alone. You need somebody**…I did need someone..but not anymore. I kept needing support from others…it didn't help me much…not at all.)_

**You will destroy all you love…you must not fight the destruction. Embrace it…and you shall be healed.**

_(No…I won't…) _"Hey…why didn't we use the GF's?" Zell asked somewhat excitedly. Quistis shrugged.

"I tried to call Shiva and Pandemona before but they didn't come," she answered.

"Yeah…I tried to call the Brothers but…then…" Irvine added dejectedly, his head hanging. _(I tried to call Quezacotl too…)_

**When you call…we will not come…**

********_(Is everything coming true…what will happen now?) _Squall crouched down, gunblade clattering to the ground. All attention turned to him. _(The GF's…were they the ones talking to me?)_ He clutched his forehead. _(Hyne…I have no idea what's happening. My life is ruined…why did Laguna have so much faith in me…in us? Why did we come here…six teenagers wouldn't have a chance against a sorceress…)_

"Squall? You okay, man?" Zell slowly approached him, tired looking. No response. "Yo Squall!"

"WHAT?!" Squall whirled around a scowl on his face. "What do you want _Zell?_ You want support?! You want friendship…sympathy?! Well guess what! I have nothing to give you!" he barked, his anger suddenly flooding out. He stomped forward, causing Zell to back up incredulously. "Now do you know why I ignore everyone!?" He directed this at Quistis, who stood amazed to the side. "I cared about Selphie, I cared about Rinoa, and guess where it got me?!" He cackled bitterly, sarcastically. Irvine jumped up, an unfamiliar emotion, to all who knew him, on his face.

"You're not the only one grieving…" Irvine said softly, a solemn expression on his face. His hat partially covered his face. He continued on soberly. But Squall was no longer listening. Something else caught his attention.

_TBC…_

* * *

**Author's Note-** Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed last chapter. Though it's not a whole bunch of people, I'm cool with two reviews. Anyway, I hope I caught everybody in character, so if there's a little OOC-ness then please tell me. 

**REVIEW!!** I don't care if it's flames, constructive critisism or one word reviews, I would really love some more. See you next time!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

A cold shiver slid up his spine and he tensed. He snapped his head almost backwards. Slowly, red seemed to seep in from the building behind him. It surrounded them, Squall's azure eyes following. Soon, all conversation ceased. Branches of black mixed in with the red wall around them. Squall began to inch towards his gunblade, fallen on the floor just as Quistis and Irvine fingered their own weapons. The martial artist, instructor and Cowboy stood back to back, looking around cautiously.

Squall was out of the circle but he was just as cautious, just as slow moving as the rest of them in getting Lionheart. Just as Quistis took her gaze off the darkness above them, something dived out from a harsh angle towards the three of them. Clutching his gunblade, he ran at full speed at them.

The _thing_ dived out from such an angle that it came out from the side, not seeing Squall, who was just behind it. Yelling a warning to his _friends_ he jumped up and cut in a circle, spinning around in the air. The first rotation he physically used his left hand to push it away from them. The second turn about the gunblade sliced through its skin leaving a deep cut that oozed black blood. He landed to the other side, from which he came from. He landed smoothly, gliding along the floor just slightly beside his friends. The others quickly gathered their bearings, scanning the monster. To everyone's surprise, that _thing_ was a "Sorceress". Squall closed his eyes and groaned. _(Are all sorceresses ugly? Rinoa isn't…wasn't.) _

In truth…it _was_ ugly. For one thing, she had no legs. It was a tail, much a like a worm or a snake would have. Except it was multicoloured. Red, brown, blue, green, magenta and purple. They mixed so oddly, it was _quite_ hard on the eyes. The tail held her upright but it seemed half of the time, she was about to tumble over. Her height was fitting for her. She was _at least_ three times Squall's height, with abnormally long magenta arms and big, bulging shoulders that could hardly be called shoulders. The portion where the torso met with the tail was a dark brown color with pink streaks that resembled wings somewhat. Her chest was barely decently covered with blue material that contrasted with her brown skin. She had no hair, and wore a red hood like scarf that covered the neck and back of the head. It traveled down her back. Out the sides of her head were horns the glowed a sickly yellow color. They poked out in a Z shape.

"_DAAAAMMMN!_" Zell cried out, shaking his head vigorously. "What an ugly bitch!" A low rumble erupted from the "Sorceress".

**5**

They exchanged incredulous looks. "Did she just say five???" Zell asked, widening his eyes and fidgeting, his gauntleted hands bouncing up and down.

**4**

"Yeah…she's counting down…" Quistis affirmed, pulling out her whip. Squall shook his head. In his experience, enemies counting down to something are _not _good.

**3**

"Irvine," Squall called. "Shoot her," he ordered blandly, narrowing his eyes at her. She just stood still, looking straight at him. A strong shot echoed out, hitting her, pushing her back.

**2**

Suddenly, Zell ran at her, diving into his forms. The cowboy provided back up with sharp blasts of his shotgun. The instructor cried out from him to come back but to no avail.

**1**

The sorceress lifted an arm, and a swirl of pitch black and jade green appeared, slowly growing until it swallowed them whole. Quistis' eyes widened at the spell.

**Ultima**

Squall shut his eyes instinctively, coping with the pain flooding his body. But truthfully, he could easily handle the _physical _pain that accompanied Ultima. But the pain of seeing Quistis, Zell and Irvine cope with Ultima _physically _was _emotional_. He couldn't handle the emotional pain at all. He had to hide. Shield the truth. The pain stopped and he opened his eyes again. Squall was weak. The strain of the magic was something he wasn't used to. At least his muscles weren't. He looked around in horror. On the ground, limp and unmoving, were the people he called his friends. Dead…Quistis, Irvine, Zell…at that moment, he realized they couldn't handle the powerful spell. So he was alone…like he always wanted to be.

_**I do not have friends…**_****

_(Neither do I…at least not anymore…my fault…should have protected them…led them like a real leader…but I never _asked_ to be leader, for everyone to depend on me…I'll get revenge…I will…)_ Squall tightened his grip on his gunblade and narrowed his eyes at the "sorceress" who was grinning evilly at him. Tauntingly. He snarled and dived into battle. He ran through his forms, slicing furiously. She had no time to react. A thick flow of her lifeblood began to pour out of her many wounds. She let out a cry and fell to the ground. Squall stopped and turned away, panting.

Squall knew that trick like the back of his hand. Play dead then, when the enemy last expects it, jump them. He expected something…but what he _didn't_ expect was her to trip him with her tail and stand with a numbing speed. He landed with his face toward hers. He saw that sickening grin on her face. A large hand reached towards him. Despite his efforts to roll away and jump up, it caught him regardless. That large hand covered him completely. The slight tinge of pink from the exertion of his attack drained away, leaving his skin a sickly pale.

The adrenaline that filled his veins disappeared. All energy and will power was sucked away. He groaned and pulled his head slightly up and looked up at her. Her grin was still there. _(Fight back!) _Suddenly, she let go of him and he fell to the dark floor. His gunblade lay just 3 feet away from him, just out of his grasp. Squall's azure eyes fluttered as he stretched to grab Lionheart's hilt. He watched as a large red hand came toward him, palm up as if it were going to slap him. _(Get up! Stand up!! Move it!!) _He braced himself for impact and closed his eyes.

"_Rinoa, hold on! I'll get you out in a sec!" Squall shouted through the thick, misty glass. He turned his attention down at the clumps of wires in front of him. "What am I supposed to do!?" He punched the thing in frustration. "Come on!" He shouted at it. He peered up at her. Rinoa's frightened yet surprised eyes watched him. Pulling out his gunblade, Squall gave her a small smile and cuts the wires through and through. A thick mist shot out at him. Instinctively, he covered his face with his arms. Slowly, he let his arms fall down to his sides. At that moment, a dark black flash of hair appeared through the steam. The newly branded sorceress fell into his arms. _

_"Squall, don't! I'm a sorceress." Rinoa murmured, burying her face into his shoulder. Squall snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

_"I don't care," he whispered simply, into her ear. _

Gritting his teeth, Squall pushed himself up, the hand narrowly missing his head. _(What now? Oh right…weapon...must get Lionheart.) _Slightly unsteadily, he rolled towards his weapon, grabbing it by the hilt. Once his hand closed around it, he felt that urge of adrenaline. That feeling that he could do anything. He stood up, swaying slightly. Tightening his grip around this gunblade, he returned the "Sorceress's" wicked grin. Unintentionally, those blue-grey eyes twinkled as stood in his battle stance, training all his magic to Lionheart. Streams of bright gold light surrounded him.

**5**

_(Go now! Kill her now!! …I can't…after my 'limit break' I'll be weak again…adrenaline gone…gotta make this count.) _He stood there still, the lights around him glowing brighter until they exploded. It was then Squall ran into action. Whenever he was weak, he would be able to pull off a special attack almost unintentionally…in fact…he was subconscious most of the time that he did pull off his 'limit break'. As Irvine called it, if your 'crisis' level was high, your 'limit break' would be stronger.

**4**

The void. Squall saw nothing…he felt nothing. He just concentrated on the void…the darkness surrounding him when he fought alone. When no living person fought by his side. He knew that he was pulling the trigger each time his blade cut through skin. He knew that his limit break would end soon…but would he have enough energy for a finishing move? Violently, he was pulled out of the void. Gone was the nothingness that he revelled in. The calmness. The concentration.

**3**

He lay on the ground, a large, vertical gash on his left side. Blood flowed out. A problem with the void. Inside there, he didn't pay attention to those other things outside his peripheral vision. He moaned. The pain really began to boil up inside him. He applied pressure to his side with a hand. The "Sorceress" never stopped grinning. Not for a moment did that smile slip.

**2**

Squall gritted his teeth and pulled himself up with his gunblade. _(Stop smiling you bitch!!) _He ran towards her, ignoring the blood on his side, the pain stinging his body, the darkness threatening to overcome him. All he had to do was defeat her and he would see Rinoa again. He slashed furiously, not knowing the difference between right and wrong. This powerful form was different than the first one he did. The first one he named 'Renzokuken'. The second. This one, he named 'Lionheart'. He paused in his attack suddenly, the pain unbearable to him. He stayed on his back and slowly he welcomed death…and the peace that came with it. But his enemy was not dead…not yet.

**1**

* * *

**_He is indeed powerful…_**

********_All of them are._********

**_Will it be enough?_**********

**_We can only hope. _**

********_Does he deserve our power?_********

**_He does…_********_ But he does not have enough. After all, he was unable to defeat...that...thing. _**

******Where is the courage…the bravery?**********

**_It is there …you must just look. _************_And you…what do you believe?_**

****_All of you see things oddly…do you not?_**_ You see the strength they possess. _**_The power manifested inside them.__ But there is something you do not see…_************

**_What is that?_**********

**_You have watched them throughout his journey…_****_ mainly him…_**_but look closer…not** at them…at the future. **_

******_For once in my very long life I don't know what in Hyne you're talking about._**

********_I AIN'T SURPRISED BRO! _

******_Neither am I bro._**********

**_Minotaur, tell your brother to shut up! _**

****_Quiet! _

**_…_**

**_Good…_**

**_now…_**

_As._

_I._

_Was._

_Saying._

**_It is not a matter of them deserving us…_****_it is a matter of whether we deserve them…_**********

**_Alexander…just say it simply. _**

******_Fine…in simple terms, they will need us to kill Ultimecia. _****_And we need them to live as we are living now. _**

********_Oh…I understand. _

******_Right…_****_The _**_Sorceress already threatens our existence…****_**_ the truth is…is that we need them more than they need us. _**

******_How can you say that?! _**

******_You know I speak the truth. _**

******_I agree…_**_we must lend them our full power if we are to survive, if they are to survive. _

_I__t wasn't about **testing them in the first place was it?**_

**_Yes...and...no…it...was..._**_a...test...for...us._**********_…_**

****

**********_So it is _**_decided._

****************_TBC…_

* * *

**Author's Note-** I love reviews...and I'm just really thankful I got _some_ for last chapter. Pathetic isn't it? I know this chapter was quite small but it's not that bad is it? No...of course not...

Ahem...anyway, many of you (Pffft.) are probably confused and wondering, what the heck are the voices? Right? Well, you should already know from this chapter. If you still have NO clue I'll tell you next chappie.

Anyway there's one more chapter left before it's all over! So hopefully you'll stay tuned. And remember...**REVIEW!! **

**Author's Shameless Plug-** Please, please go read my other fics. Well you don't have to if you don't wanna but it'll make me feel better...::winks::

Anyway, please read my fic _Julia. _I'm sad that I got no reviews for it...so go! PLEASE GO AND READ!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

_Am I dead?_

_**Fortunately you are not.**_

_Fortunate for who exactly?_

_**For us.**_

_And who are you all? _

_**Everything and noth-**_

_NOT THAT!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT ANSWER!! TELL ME OUT RIGHT!! _

_**As you wish Squall Leonhart.**_

**_We are your friends._**

******_We come to you when you need aid._**

******_Safety._**

******_Life._**

**********_You owe us your life many times because of our actions. _**

******_We gave you powers that no other mortal has had before. _**

******_But you _**_gave** us life in the beginning. **_

******_And for that, we are in debt to you. _**

******_We give our services…_**

******_Our beings…_**

******_Our power…_**

******_Use it well Squall..._**

* * *

Squall groaned. His day-night _(Whatever)_-was going down hill. _(Damn voices…) _It was unfortunate that they had talked to him…._again. _Before, the voices were more than jumbled. They slurred in places and, plainly said, scared him. But this time, they were a little more welcoming. Their tones were warmer, clearer, they made him _feel_.

But they weren't the only reasons he was in such a sour mood. For one thing, there was a constant mumbling in his head…it wasn't the Voices. They usually had heavenly voices. They spoke loud and made sure you heard it, slurred or not. But this _mumbling_ was urgent…frantic almost but not clear…not at all.

He groaned again and let his head hang to his side, trying to recall anything from the night _(day?) _before. But nothing came up…not a face. But he figured he _must_ have been in a battle. After all, what would a cut on his left side be attributed to? Immediately a hand went to his side. Gingerly, he felt the skin. That made him open his eyes wide and sit up quickly, an arm supporting himself.

"Squall!! He's awake!" A woman shouted. He heard footsteps clatter towards him. But he didn't even so much as look back. He was too shocked at what happened. There was no cut. No dried blood, no scar…not even _curaga_ would fully heal a deep cut like that. A chill floated through him…then it was gone.

"Squall?" Quistis called softly, nudging his shoulder. A confused gaze floated up to hers.

"What…?" He blinked twice and the confusion was gone. "I'm fine…why are you looking at me like that?" The former instructor looked taken aback for a moment. Her eyes flickered up behind him for a moment.

"Never mind." She said, shaking her head. He frowned at her but then stood up and hefted his gunblade up from the ground. "We should get going shouldn't we?" He said. Whether he suggested this to himself or not, he didn't know himself. His azure eyes locked with Rinoa's for a moment. And in that long moment a chill filled him. As much as it made his skin crawl, it also made him feel…_alive. _He instinctively placed his hand to his forehead and rested it there, breaking eye-contact with the Sorceress. _(What's happening to you?) _He lifted his head up and let his hand drop to his side. Suddenly, he realized that he was the only person in the courtyard of the Orphanage.

The orphanage was quiet…almost deathly so. The soft whistling of the wind reminded him that he had to move. He _had_ to fight Ultimecia. But his body just wouldn't move an inch. His legs were like lead stones. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't move…or maybe…just maybe he didn't want to.

But regardless, Squall took this moment of isolation to take in his surroundings. The main supports of the white stone building still held strong. In some ways it seemed like a castle. Despite the weathering it was beautiful none-the-less. But the stone archways separating the courtyard from the flower field were gone. They lay crumpled on the ground, in both large and tiny pieces. The sturdy wooden door was just barely hanging on its hinges. The stones had a thick layer of dust that had escaped the wind and rain of the Centra continent. After all, not many had visited the orphanage in almost 17 years.

He squinted and looked up at the ominous sky. Yes indeed, it was ominous. The sky darkened almost imperceptibly. Not even a beam of sunlight beat its way through the thick, grey clouds. _(Something's _not_ right…)_

"Squall?" His head snapped down immediately, his eyes focussing on the petite woman in front of him. Her voice was so soft…almost like a gentle caress. Behind it a Galbadian accent lay hidden…only noticeable to those who knew how to listen. "Are you ok?" Rinoa asked, tilting her head to one side. Squall nodded silently. He sheathed his gunblade.

"I'm fine…where's everybody?" He walked towards her so he ended up just paces away. Her deep eyes sparkled with amusement; the caramel color provided the perfect background.

"Zell's thinking about jumping Ultimecia by himself if you didn't come soon." Squall shook his head good-naturedly, suppressing a smile. She grinned and turned around, sauntering slowly towards the inside. It didn't take long before she disappeared from sight. Without hesitation he followed inside. As the light dimmed, so did the quality of the air. _(What the…did something die in here?) _He lifted a gloved hand to his nose. Soon, he was outside with the rest of the gang. The sandy beach was quiet. Waves lapped over the sand and crashed down. Zell and Selphie's quiet murmuring went almost unnoticed. He paused beside Rinoa and looked at the sky again. The grey clouds darkened even more so the sky was just barely pitch black. His gaze dropped down and he stepped back in surprise.

Gone was the crashing waves and sea foam green seas. Gone was the foggy air that rested just above the water. A large, menacing castle floated in its place. It indeed was a castle. To call it anything but would be a crime. The large chains that connected from the dirt under their feet were at least Irvine's height; width wise. They creaked mournfully, wailing under the strain. Those chains anchored the castle that could rival any city or town in size. Of course with the inevitable exception of Esthar.

The castle was tall and dark; it gave off a feel of dread and fear. Lightning flashed behind it and just moments later, thunder followed. The walls of the castle were sleek and black. Windows were scarce and any light source was even more so.

"Holy. Flying. Fuc-"

"What the hell is that…_thing??_" Irvine exclaimed, tipping his hat back for a moment to get a better look. Zell stood there open-mouthed. The only one standing there seemingly unaffected by the castle and change in surroundings was Quistis.

"I thought it'd be obvious…this is Ultimecia's castle." Rinoa folded her arms under her breasts and sighed. "What do you think's inside there?" The sorceress asked, sparking a deep conversation. But already Squall turned his attention to the surroundings. Even the orphanage changed. It was much more broken up. In fact, the building itself seemed on the verge of collapsing. A flicker of white caught his eye. Two figures clad in white lie on the ground, face down. _(White SeeDs.) _A deep river of sorrow filled him.

"...Future SeeDs... We're fighting across generations." Selphie frowned and looked at the still, lifeless body in front of her. A wind flew past them. "Ultimecia's reign... We have to end it now." They all nodded. Rinoa sighed again.

"We should get going now." Zell nodded and continued past them down the slope towards the castle. Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis followed him. Rinoa probably followed behind them…but he didn't know…he was occupied by the orphanage itself. Or more like what he thought he saw. A flash of color and movement behind him. "Squall?" He snapped back to reality and looked at the sorceress. "What's wrong?" His eyes left hers and flickered back to the darkened orphanage behind him.

"It's nothing…we better catch up with them now." Squall said, walking towards her. She turned and went down the path, running to catch up to the others. As he passed the fallen SeeDs he froze in his tracks.

**_Use it well Squall Leonhart_**

********A feather dropped from the sky, slowly rocking back and forth, floating on air. It landed on his shoulder. He picked it up and ran a gloved finger through it. Pure white, so out of place in a darkened future like this. A chill surged through him and up his spine. Squall shivered and instinctively pulled his jacket tighter around him. _(Craziness…) _He looked at the feather in his hands and frowned, throwing it to the ground. _(Where did that come from? You're going crazy Leonhart…just stay sane enough to make it to Ultimecia.)_

With that he continued down the dirt path and into the hands of fate. But little did he know that other _forces_ guided him. Those forces helped him…helped all of them…and lit their darkened path into the heart of the castle…The rest is history.

**END **

* * *

**Author's Note-** It's over...::sniffle:: Anyway, my deepest thanks goes to all my reviewers and readers. There weren't a whole lot, but one is enough (barely enough- ::winks::). I appreciate all of them. But I suppose special thanks goes to my beta: _Ki-Kiri _and-

_DBZ Fanfiction Queen-_ Thanks very much for reviewing every chapter (Except this one...duh!) And I hope this ending lives up to your expectation and answers all your questions. If there's still questions you need answers to, just e-mail me. (That goes for everyone)

If you liked this fic, please read my other ones! I have like seven more and I would greatly appreciate reviewers for those ones too!

Thank you.


End file.
